Night Runner
by idecodesx
Summary: A different meeting between CG and AS: they meet at a motorcycle race in which they both take part in, but as quick as Ana appears she's gone with a blink of an eye; forever running from her past only to meet Christian again years later. Can Christian be enough to save Ana not only from her past and the monsters chasing her but also from herself while saving himself along the way?
1. Chapter 1 - First Meeting

It had gone past 1 am which meant it was time for Christian to sneak off out and make his way down to the dirt track- even at the age of 18 he is still got to be in bed by a certain time. As quietly as he could he opened up his bedroom window and slid his way down the drain pipe and made his was over to his most prized possession- his Harley Davidson motorcycle. By the time he arrived many competitors had made their way to the starting line, as he made his way to the starting point someone who he didn't recognized- wearing a black leather one piece and a black helmet with the face screen tinted out heavily, drove up beside him on a similar Harley, glancing at him for a split second and then looking straight ahead, raring to go "_I wonder who that is"….. _Christian thought to himself.

Many laps later, Christian was far out in front he was sure to win- as he usually does. Coming up to the last stretch it was an almost definite win, however the masked stranger came up behind him at such a speed and over took him straight through the finish line, an abnormal thing Christian took 2nd place _"who is that!? Not just anyone beats me, I'm the best around here…" _he muttered to himself under his breath in utter disbelief. As he made his way towards the stranger who was taking of them helmet, _**finally now I can see who this masked stranger is. **_Then he saw a main of long chestnut brown hair fall gracefully down her back and shoulders, he couldn't believe it, he got beat at the final stretch by a girl, _**a very beautiful girl**_ he thought.

Christian just stood their gaping at her, until her eyes locked onto his, grey to the deepest of ocean blue eyes, burning into each other's souls. Until moments later she was surrounded by the crowd. He then felt a tap on his shoulder and when he turned he saw his good friend James.

"_Yo dude, you might want to close your mouth, you're going to end up catching flies, oh and it looks like you have a bit of drool dripping down"_ James said laughing whilst Christian wiped his mouth. _"What you staring at anyways?" _ He said as he looked in the direction his friend was staring blankly at, and he saw her… "_oh I see, your starting at the chick that beat your ass" _laughing as he spoke

"_who is she?" _is all Christian could manage to say ignoring the fact his friend is laughing at him for getting beat by a girl

"_don't know her name, but all I do know from what I have heard, she's the best motorcyclist in Detroit"_

"_she's beautiful"_ Christian mutter mostly to himself

"_that she is, hottest piece of ass, especially in that leather one piece"_ James said as he ran his eyes up and down her, until he noticed his friend walking towards her, he had to give his friend a word of warning "_she's going to eat you alive"_ with a smirk on his face, he shouted as his friend got further away from him.

**APOV**

_I can't believe I won, I beat the best in Seattle, god I heard he was fast and gorgeous looking but __**Damn he's hot as fuck, it must be a crime looking that good, oh and his grey smoky eyes, burning into mine, searching for something…. **__But oh my I seriously won! Now I have to deal with these pests swarming round me like flies on shit. _Moments later they began to disappear _**FINALLY! **_Just as I'm about to get back onto my motorcycle I felt a hand brush against my arse and an eerie voice to follow which made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up

"_I would so fuck your arse and your pussy, they look so hot and restricted in that far too tight leather get up" _instead of freeing which is something I would of done a year or so ago, but because I've been through a lot of shit a lot worse to this I know how to handle myself. I grabbed his hand and as I turned round I swung my hand to his face, slapping him hard

"_**DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING TOUCH ME!"**_ I shouted at him, not caring if people were staring, then whilst he cupped his cheek I rammed my foot in between his legs

"_**YOU FUCKING BITCH!"**_ he said crouching down cupping his package for protection

Then jumping with fright as I felt a tap on my shoulder and the sound of someone clearing their throat, turning around and nothing thinking I swung my hand in a similar motion I did before and slapping the person behind me, not realizing the grey eyes till it was too late.

**CPOV**

When I was in short distance to her I saw and then watched as Robbie brushed his hand across her arse, which made my blood boil and my fists ball up. I would of ran and punch him right in the face over and over again if it wasn't for her slapping him, kicking him and biting back _"she's going to eat you alive"_ James's words sprung to mind- he wasn't kidding, she's a feisty one. I carried on walking and then when i stood behind her I coughed clearing my throat whilst tapping her on the shoulder, not expecting what happened next... As she jumped due to being startled, she turned round slapping my across the face with a full swing _"Ah fuck, what a swing you have there" _i said whilst cupping my cheek with my hand and when i looked up I saw her eyes widen and a pale pink blush creep across her cheeks

_"oh my god, i'm so sorry, you gave me a fright especially since i just had to deal with that creep" _she apologizes whilst nodding over to Robbie who was still crouched over on the floor

_"It's fine, honestly no need to apologize, I originally came over to congratulate you, you are truly an amazing motorcyclist" _i gave her a small smile and placed my hand out in front of her to shake hands, _**even though i would love to grab her tightly and kiss her ill her lips swelled and bruised. **_she takes my hand in hers and shakes, as she grabs my hand i felt a jolt of electricity run through my veins and through out my body _strange... i wonder if she felt it to..._ then i notice her blush darken as well as her eyes _i will take that as a yes!_

"thanks, your not so bad your self, you really gave me a run for my money that's for sure" she says with a cheeky smile and a little giggle, _her giggle... it's like music to my ears_. A small smile began to play on my lips and we just gaze into each other's eyes, just as i'm about to introduce myself she speaks, as if she read my mind

_"the name's Anastasia Steele, but please call me Ana" _she gives me a shy smile whilst blushing lightly, _Anastasia ... such a beautiful name __**for a very beautiful girl**_

_"such a very beautiful name Anastasia, and the name's Christian Grey" _ i smile as she giggles at my comment on her name. Just as shes about to say something we both turn as we saw a blonde hair girl running up to us shouting to Ana

"Oi Steele, we got to go, they know your here! If we don't leave now they will find you!" _i wonder who is looking for Ana and why? who are they running from?..._

"I'm sorry i have to go, can i ask you a favor?" i notice a hint of sadness in her eyes

"sure?" _i wonder what she's going to ask..._

_"If anyone comes by asking for me, please don't tell them I've been here or which way i went" _her head drops looking down at the floor

_"sure, will do, can i ask what's wrong? are you alright?"_ OK now i'm starting to get worried...

_"thanks, i owe you one" _and with that she lets go of my hand to make her way onto her motorcycle, however she cups my head in her hands and kisses me on the lips _**holy shit! i feel a connection from her kiss on my lips straight to my groin. **_She pulls back before i could deepen it and blushes with embarrassment _"i'm sorry, i don't know what came over me, i don't usually go round kissing strangers that i've not long just met"_

_"it's fine don'y worry about it" _i say grasping her face in my hands and returning the kiss back but with alot more passion and lust _"now where even" _I say grinning like a teenager all loved up, which makes her blush a deep pink- almost red _god she's so cute _

The blonde girl grabs Ana by the shoulder and spins her round to face her saying "Ok, now that your done kissing lover boy here, we have to go NOW! their almost here, im literally begging you to go now, i can't let them take you back, PLEASE!" her friend is literally begging _i wonder what this is all about, take her back where?what happened to her before she came here? is she on the run? why? there's so many questions that need answers but so little time... just as i'm about to ask Ana speaks up_

_"ok kate, i'm coming now, just give me a few seconds, go wait on my motorcycle" _she then turns back to me, kissing me on the cheek- making my cheek feeling numb with her delicate touch _"i have to go, please as i said don't tell them i've been here or which direction i went in, until we meet again..." _she gives me a wink and hops onto her Harley, passing her helmet to her friend and speeds off into the distance. As i make my way onto my most prized possession a black car with heavy tinted windows pulled up near me, one of the back windows began to roll down followed by an eerie man's voice which made the hair's on the back on my neck stand attention and my skin began to crawl, leaving goosebumps in it's path

_"Young boy, I'm looking for a young girl, brunette, answers to the name Ana, or Anastasia Steele, has she been here by any chance?"_


	2. Chapter 2 - Haunted Memory

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites and those who read my first attempt ****J**** I couldn't believe how many of you have read it! Thanks ****J**** I did notice I made a few mistakes with grammar in y first post, I do apologize I did say I'm not the best. I have some ideas for future chapters but just need drafts for filler chapters so I might take me a week or so to post upcoming chapters also due to me having my English exam in less than 3 weeks and I am also in the middle of my last college project, so please be patient. So here's the answer to what you wanted to know about Ana…. (I didn't want to go to dark as I intentionally planned as I got the inspiration from a TV program I watched)**

* * *

Chapter 2

**APOV**

I have been on the run now for at least 4 years- ever since I was 14. My best friend Kate Kavanagh has joined me for the last 2 years. The memory of what happened still haunts me in my dreams at night. The horrible night mare stuck on replay, it's as if I am re living it each night- the memory of my own mother giving me to her pimp as an act of payment for her daily fix. Though what my mother did was shocking, it's not what replays in my sleep. It's what happened after that with her pimp- _those dark brown eyes that burn you into stone, greasy jet black hair combed back into a sleek ponytail._

_***FLASHBACK ~ 4 YEARS AGO***_

_**I hear mommy shouting again. She always shouts when he is here. I always hide in my wardrobe when he comes, it's my safe haven. I have to stay out the way. Don't want to get into trouble like last time. The last time I got into trouble with him he stubbed out 7 lit cigarettes on my chest and back. Right in front of mommy. She didn't even stop him, instead she just sat and watched me scream and cry as he pushed the burning tobacco into my pale skin. When she did finally speak, she said "it's your own fault Anastasia, you have been told many times, now you must learn the hard way" so much for caring and protecting me…. **_

_**It has gone silent downstairs. He must have left. After a couple of minutes there is a commotion outside my bedroom door. My door flies open, nearly coming off its hinges', and there I see him, standing in my doorway blocking my exit- invading my safe haven. Why is he in my room? He knows better than to come in here. He has an odd light in his eyes, surrounded by a dark shadow. There could be only one reason that is there. I must be in trouble. **_

_**What is said next confirms it. "Anastasia! …Get out here now! Or I will come and grab you by the neck and drag you out!" I comply, I make my way out the wardrobe with my head down, looking at the dark wood flooring, I continue walking till I see his black leather boots. "Clara, explain to your 'daughter' about the new arrangements" he says practically spitting **_

"_**Ana for the time being you will be in care of Linc here" she states quietly, with a hint of guilt in her voice**_

_**After hearing what they had to say about me living with Linc as my mother's payment to him broke my heart, the flood gates open and I sob uncontrollably, sitting on the floor ducking my head in between my legs whilst rocking forwards and backwards. About 5 minutes later I am forced to back the little amount of things I own to leave with Linc. As I refuse to walk towards his black Audi TT, he grabs me by my wrists, gripping tightly- I can feel them almost bruising. When he reach his car as he opens the door for me to get in the back he pushes me in. My tears began to start flowing as he sits in the front sniggering saying how pathetic I am. **_

_**When we arrive at his house he drags me into a small boxed room where there is nothing but an old rusted bed frame with a filthy mattress, on the bed there is a grey sheet and a thin pillow laid on top. The walls are bare, nothing put old fashioned wallpaper, with rips and marks in some places due to age. It's as if it's been there upon the walls for years. His face expression is scary and dark. His brown eyes turn almost black. I don't know what my face expression was but he gave a tight smirk and turned on his heel and left me in the room, my breathing fills the room, echoing off the empty walls and the tears flow as I sob- curling up into a ball on the floor, my crying it far too loud that I miss hearing the sound of a lock. I must have fallen asleep as when I open my eyes I'm lying on the bed cuffs on both my hands and feet that keep my attached to the bed frame so I am unable to move. As I struggle to break free I feel the cuffs start to tighten. **_

_**Many months had gone by and I have fell victim to many beatings and burns. Nearly every day he will come in with some whipping implement varying from the regular canes and whips etc. and harshly hit me either across the front of my body or the back - he would also use anything that he could find in short notice around the house such as a ruler. Basically anything that was hard enough to leave a long lasting mark is what he should use. Now my once flawless pale skin is now tainted with multiple shades of bruising which mixed amongst the white scarring that has permanently mark me- leaving me with an eternal memory. I still sit and cry myself to sleep, praying that my mom will come and save me from this torture. Or that I will wake up soon and find myself in my mother's arms and that it had all been a horrible dream. But I know neither will happen. **_

_**A few years have passed and I'm in an even worse state which I thought could be impossible. That I was at my worst. I've had many broken bones such as my ribs, arms, legs, pelvis and nose. The older I have gotten the more abusive he has become and has raped me a few times saying how much of a slut I was. I tried a few times to prevent him from doing so, but being cuffed to the bed makes it hard to move my limbs without causing the biting sensation in my wrists and ankles. **__**At this point in my life I can't stop thinking that I would prefer it if I was dead as it would be a whole lot better than living a life filled with torture and pain. I would usually pray that my mother will come and get me but the hope I have for that escape is dying every day. If I am to ever get out of here I am going to have to find a way out myself. I think it's time to start thinking of how I'm ever going to get out. **_

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

_How I got out is a whole different story….._

It's been a few days after I left the race with Kate and all I can think about is those hypnotic grey eyes, which for some strange reason see right through me, easily passing all the tall solid walls I have built around my soul. _I still can't believe I actually kissed him, and HE KISSED ME BACK! I feel like such a school girl. I want to kiss him again, he just makes my heart flutter... __**He wouldn't want to kiss you if he knew what your past was like, your nothing but trouble, that's all you are. Trouble. **__God how I hate my subconscious sometimes, but she's right. I'm nothing but trouble, always have been, always will be. I must be out of my mind to think that he could like me… _

**CPOV**

It's been days since I last saw her. Those deep pools for eyes. I can't stop thinking about her. I wonder where she is. Did that guy find her? Where is she? How is she? God she was so beautiful. And damn she looked hot in that leather. I can feel my breathing starts to quicken. She's not even here and she's still affecting me. _I feel like a school kid. One who is crushing…. And bad. I hope I see her again. She is just perfection in my eyes. _

As I continue day dreaming about Ana my phone buzzes. A text comes through which terrifies me.

***COME SEE ME, NOW! –ELENA***

* * *

**Please review your thoughts about this chapter please. Since it is my first attempt feedback would be helpful ****also do you guys want drama? Elena up to her old tricks? Let me know thanks****  
**


	3. Chapter 3 - Reunited

_**Sorry about the late update, been busy sorting out my past projects for college as a few need re submitting, this isn't a long chapter but you get the idea. Please bare with me for updating as i'm up to my neck with college work but hopefully I can post the next 2 chapters within next week ~fingers crossed~ i'm trying my best to finalize my drafts ready for posting but it's taking longer than expected. **_

_**Of course most characters belong to E.L. James**_

_**I'm not the best when it comes to spelling and grammar so I do apologize**_

_**Please Review, I would like to hear your thoughts and views**_

* * *

**6 YEARS LATER**

Years have passed and still Christian had not seen nor heard from the beautiful Anastasia since that night they met at the race, he had constantly thought about her none stop. She was the first thing he thought of when he woke up and the last thing he thought about at night- even in his dreams he saw her. With her long chestnut brown hair which curled at the very ends, her pale complexion which shone in the moonlight like an angel, and those bright blue gems for eyes, they were so haunting. There was not a day that went by that Christian never stopped thinking about her, many times he hoped that he would run into her, but of course he never did. Far as he knew she was far away from here by now, or worse; she was found by _him _whoever he was. He never will forget that man in the blacked out car, he can still remember how his voice made all the hairs on his arms and on the back of his neck stand many years ago.

As always Christian spent his time in the office- as one would if they were CEO of a multi-billionaire company. Today was no different to another day, the clock ticking by ever so slowly until it was finally time for him to go home. Like on any other normal Thursday afternoon traffic was unbelievable. Whilst Taylor sat patiently at the wheel waiting for traffic to move, Christian turned his thoughts to the world that surrounded him outside his car, watching life go by each second. After spending 20 minutes traffic started to pick up and they were moving once again but then the cars in front suddenly stop and the only thing Christian see is someone dressed in black and wearing a motorcycle helmet catapult into the air, spinning until they came crashing down onto the window of the car in front and then rolling off onto the floor. For some unexplained reason Christian felt the need to go check if this person was alright so he opened the car door and ran to the person lying flat out on the road. To see who the person was he began to slowly take of the persons helmet, and once he saw the whole hair of brown hair fall out and stared at the pale girl who was unconscious he couldn't believe who it was _Anastasia_ he felt his heart sank, a pain shooting into his chest whilst he screamed for someone to call an ambulance, which Taylor instantly followed instructions given from his boss.

Later that evening Christian sat patiently in the waiting room, to hear news from his mother is she was alright, if there was anything broken- which was a stupid question considering the impact of the hit she had received. About half an hour later Grace finally came to see her son to tell her that she was going to be alright, that soon as she wakes up they will have to get her fitted into a leg cast as her right left has broken in two places, as well as her left arm and has a small fracture to her skull. When they finished discussing the extend of injury's Ana had and the amount time she is going to have to rest for to let her body heal, Christian asks his mother if he can go see her, of course she allows her son into her room but not until she asked who she was and what she meant to him; he just simply told her she was an old friend who he had not seen in a while- but Grace knew when her son wasn't telling the full truth but decided not to dwell on in and instead allowed him into her room where she laid quietly, lifeless in the hospital bed with her eyes closed, wrapped up in bandages and tubes which connected her to different monitors and machinery _she looks so helpless and tiny _

Without thinking Christian walked up to her bed and places her hand in his, holding it firmly with no thought of letting go, and then began talking to her, pleading for her to wake up from her slumber as it's been too long and he wanted to see if her powder blue eyes where as bright as he remembered.

"Hey Ana, long time no see, I've been thinking about you constantly over the years that have gone by since the first and last time I saw you, where have you been? Where did you go? Where you safe? Who was the person looking for you? Did they find you? I told them what you told me to say to them, please wake up Ana, I want to see to bright blue eyes, god your still as beautiful as you where those 6 years ago" with that he plants a kiss on the hand and forehead then sits down in the seat placed beside the bed, waiting for her till she woke up.

Days went by and still Ana had not woken up, he was beginning to think that she would never wake up. It was the fourth day and yet Ana still hadn't woken up from her never ending sleep and Christian was becoming restless, due to him hardly ever leaving her side- only for toilet breaks or if he was hungry, it was time for breakfast and just as he was about to leave the room he heard a quiet, strained voice calling for him from behind

_"Christian... Christian is that you?"_ Just that little sentence made his whole world freeze, was he imaging it or was it really happening? But he wasn't going to chance it so he slowly turned round and there he saw, Ana starting back at him with her eyes bright as the last time he saw her, _even in a hospital bed she's a breath taking sight _he thought, he began to walk over to her, at this moment he was lost for words, as after all this time she was here, right in front of him. He had so many questions but when he opened his mouth no words came out, for the second time in his life he as speechless- the first time being the day he first met her, _Anastasia literally took his breath away. _


	4. Chapter 4- The unexpected

**I know before you all bite my head off it's been 2 years since I started this story to see if it was worth writing and then I hit a block unsure where to take it and as soon as I had a plan technology became my enemy then life got in the way... but I'm going to come back to writing and hopefully finishes these... well see how this goes... truly sorry for the huge wait :( But anyway on with the story... Enjoy :) and don't forget to review as I'm always wanting to hear your thoughts and opinions to improve my writing! xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The Unexpected **

When running for you're life or in Ana's case _racing _the last thing you would expect is to crash into the beautiful stranger that you had only passed in a distance past with no thoughts or hopes on seeing that person again only to see that Adonis god like being more devilishly handsome and jaw dropping. That's something Ana should already know... life has a way of being difficult and throwing you the unexpected; especially if the unexpected is Christian Grey.

As usual Ana was trying to stay one step ahead of her past which undeniably was not an easy task and will one day hit her full force, but that's something she really didn't want to face now and honestly ever _some things should just stay hidden away long enough till it's forgotten_ speeding along the highway of Seattle with nothing but the clothes on her back and a disposable phone in which would be used to contact Kate when she gets to her destination once that was done the phone will end up like the hundreds before it; crushed into nothing but dust. What Ana didn't count on was the amount of traffic that had built up _she should of left a lot earlier but apparently Kate knows best_ **"you'll be fine Ana don't worry, wait for a few hours, it's not going to make much of a difference if you go now or in 6 hours..."**_sorry to burst you're bubble of know-it-all Kate but you were wrong...shocker _Ana began to slow down only slightly to take in her surroundings and whether there was any other way she could get through which would be very unlikely _this is going to take hours before this traffic clears completely, where on earth is everyone going at this time? unbelievable... the world is against me like always_ just as it was about to seem completely hopeless cars were beginning to move forwards and a space just big enough that would allow her motorcycle get through with no problems as long as the car before sped up, of course Ana wasn't going to wait around for that to happen and revved her engine. It was going smoothly and she was going to make it passed without a scratch and she would of done if only she had noticed before hand the car in front making an abrupt stop causing the car behind to jerk forwards which in result would of made her crash but of course years of riding things like this happen on occasion and is trial and error, Ana's instinct was t swerve left causing her to speed towards to rails that blocked off the road which led the other way.

As she neared the rail Ana new it was going to be impossible to slow down enough to avoid it as she was within seconds before she'd hit it, as expected Ana flew over the rails and onto the other side somersaulting within the air as her motor cycle hit the unsuspecting cars below causing unknown amounts of damage. She'd just wish that no one would be hurt immensely. Seconds later Ana's body began descending following the path of her motor cycle as if they were joined crashing into those below car windows with a heavy thud causing glass to shatter as she fell onto concrete ground. She could practically hear the crack of her skull as her head hit the road causing a painful pounding sensation and her whole world to be filled with nothing _but_ pure darkness, the last thing she could hear and feel was the sound of horns blaring and people shouting with horror at what they had seen as her blood poured from her seeping into the road and her clothes. _I should of just waited._

The pounding in her head was now a irritable dull ache, on top of that the consistent beeping that could be heard wasn't helping much either _what happened? would someone please shut that noise up? how about some pain killers? _the last thing Ana could remember was her stuck in a traffic jam waiting for a space to clear so she could go through... then it hit her full force the cars... the rail... the fear as she travelled through the air with no way of preventing to harsh landing she was about to receive... smashing into a car window and hitting the concrete... _maybe I'm dead, maybe this is what death feels like; a ache that is never going to go away with a noise that will surely drive me insane... I don't want to die. Though being dead will keep me away from __**them**__... It's over, it's finally over and all it took was a stupid mistake! _

**"please wake up Ana, I want to see to bright blue eyes..." **_What? Wake up? I'm not sleeping surely? I'm dead. Right? __**"...**_**beautiful as you where those 6 years ago" **_Huh? 6 years ago? What is this person talking about... though he does sound familiar... I'm not dead am I? No of course not I'm not lucky enough to be dead, some selfish dick thought they would play the good Samaritan... _What seemed like only seconds later Ana fluttered her eyes open; her eye sight a blur, she looks around the room consistently blinking till she's able to make out the interior of a hospital room, she eyes scan round searching for the owner or the voice she heard till her gaze rest upon a mess of dark copper curls and broad shoulders that had been forever burnt into her memory _Christian _even after all those years that copper lock of hair is something she would never forget even if 's looking at him from behind like she is now... **"Christian... Christian is that you?" **her voice cracked due to not having a drink in days. The broad figure froze at the sound of her speaking as if in pure shock she spoke at all; his name no less, then slowly started to turn round till he was starting straight at her face on, those steel grey eyes burning into her face almost trying to commit it to memory. A flash of different emotions ran through his storm like eyes from fear, awe and something she couldn't place a name to. _He's even more stunning now than he was all them years ago... _


	5. Chapter 5 - A Long Road to Recovery

**Glad to know you guys are still with me and are wanting more! :) Even though I have no solid plan where this will be going as I can't remember what I was going to write about lets just roll with it and see where it takes us... On with the story! xo **

APOV

_What is he even doing here? What are the chances that idiot that made sure my heart didn't stop beating was the one guy I actually found attractive all those years ago... _Christian's lip began to twitch as if he was about to speak when a nurse walked through the door "oh Miss Steele you're awake, glad to have you back my name's Nora and I will be your nurse until we get you all patched up" she made a quick glance over to Christian as she made her way over to me; a ghost of a smirk appeared "how are you feeling? you gave us quite a scare"

"Nothing I can't handle" _you'd be surprised if you knew about the shit I've been put through... you'd have night terrors for the rest of your days __***Now, now Anastasia I've told you before to stop with the water works, they won't get you anywhere, looks like we're going to have that private lesson earlier than planned, can't have you whining and crying constantly at the smallest things now can we? we wouldn't get very far...* **__SNAP OUT OF IT STEELE, DON'T GO THERE! _I must of got caught up in my thoughts longer than I would of minded as I look up to see both the nurse and Christian looking at me with curiosity and concern "I'm fine just really uncomfortable and my throats very dry" _It's a lot more than what you use to have... DAMN IT STEELE SHUT UP! _

"Ah yes that will be due to not taking any fluids orally for the last week but I'll go get you a glass of water but about the bed being uncomfortable there isn't much we can do I'm afraid but I'll go see if I can find any more pillows and blankets for you once we've been through these routine questions and checks yeah?"

The questions finally came to end and Nurse Nora left shortly after, saying the Doctor will stop by and explain what's happening and when I can get out of here, leaving only me and Christian in the room _Nora come back please? I can't deal with this he's going to want a lot of answers I just cannot give answers for... It would break me beyond any damage _they _gave me. _I chance a look towards the direction I know Christian stands to only see him leaning against the wall staring out the window, as if feeling my gaze I notice his shoulders tense _he must work out those bulging muscles just by looking at them as they strain against his shirt send a warmth into the pit of my stomach and a warm flush flooded my cheeks. _I shake my head rapidly in shock of where my thoughts drifted to in hopes to rid of the perverted thoughts my mind was wandering towards.

Without turning to look at me I could tell his face was painted with a troubled expression unsure of where to start as his thoughts clouded with nothing put a sea of endless unanswered questions, but before he could sort out his thoughts I simply said to him as if this was a normal casual meet up "how's life been treating you Christian? Been up to anything lately?" he spun around abruptly in shock to the question I asked him no less _rather have you shocked and speechless than to ask a million questions... so not going to happen _

"Seriously Ana?, you were in a freak accident a week ago and only just woken up, act as if it was just like scraping your knee and then ask me how my life has been?" he openly gapes at me as if I had another head _so I take that as a no for avoiding the inevitable? Well fuck. _"6 years... 6 years was the last time I saw or even heard a peep from you! Give me something Ana I deserve at least an explanation..."

"What do you want me to say Christian?" my voice guarded which by the slight flinch he gave was any indication caught it "Tell me what you want me to say! and you deserve an explanation? are _you_ serious! we aren't friends nor do you know _anything _about me so don't you dare demand anything from me saying it's the least I could do for you cause I owe you shit! All you were to me was one time quick easy kiss in a passing. That's all!" irritation could be heard through every word _a one time easy kiss who are you even trying to kid Ana? stop lying yourself because we both know you'd kiss him again in a heartbeat! _I could practically taste the anger that was radiating from him _I'm sorry Christian but it's better for everyone like this, I don't want to see anyone get hurt whether that be emotionally or physically please understand..._

Before he could get another word in nurse Nora and a man I've never seen before who I'm guessing is the doctor due to him dressed in white hospital scrubs, _finally now lets hurry this along the sooner this is over the sooner I can leave and the sooner I can get to my temporary safe place _

"Miss Steele, I'm Doctor Connell and nurse Nora here tells me you are ready and waiting to go home"

"Please call me Ana, and yes I am feeling perfectly fine I just want to get out of here, so tell me whatever you need to say so I can leave"

"ok, Ana I'm afraid you won't be leaving just yet due to a severe skull fracture that will need to be kept under a watchful eye for any signs of concussions, spinal damage that if not carefully supervised could cause permanent paralysis in the future, you have three broken bones within both arms, a torn muscle in your right leg as well as bones broken in four different places between both legs which will all need to be placed in a solid cast from 4-7 weeks for the arms and for the legs around 6-9 weeks which will then be placed in a soft support split which will help strengthen your torn muscle" sympathy and concern was the only emotion that could be heard in hid voice _great, I'm not getting out of here anytime soon, this is bad! by the time I even find whether or not I'll be able to walk _they _could find me_... that's when it hit me _paralysis _I may never be able to walk again, I could feel the blood drain from my face as well as Christians without even turning to look at him _well this is just fucking perfect, this is it, It's practically over the past is going to catch up and leave me dead in a gutter somewhere... they might as well just sign my death certificate now..._

**_Don't forget to review also if anyone has any ideas about where this story could go I'm more than happy to take in suggestions as we are a family here on and you as the reader/ audience have a say. xoxo _**


End file.
